


Somniloquios por Kanon

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] Saga habla en sueños. Los demás sacan conclusiones. [Colección de drabbles]





	1. Somniloquio 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Somniloquios por Kanon**

 

**Somniloquio 1.**

 

Otra vez se había despertado por la misma razón. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, adivinó las formas de los muebles de la habitación en la penumbra. Giró la cabeza a un lado y miró a aquel que dormía a su lado. En los doce años que había vivido hasta entonces, nunca había observado a su gemelo durante tanto tiempo y con tanto interés como aquella noche. Desde que su sueño se interrumpiese, Kanon optó por prestar atención a lo que su hermano murmuraba. Palabras sueltas, inconexas, también frases con sentido y discursos que al principio se tomaba en serio y a los que, con el tiempo, fue restando importancia. Desde que eran niños, Saga había murmurado de vez en cuando en sueños.

Aquella noche llevaba casi diez minutos emitiendo palabras de forma intermitente. En el primer instante pensó que su hermano soñaba que hablaba con cualquiera, pero al escuchar que Saga decía “Kanon” varias veces, llegó a la conclusión de que él estaba, al mismo tiempo, acompañándolo tanto en el mundo real como en el onírico.

Permaneció escuchando hasta que Saga se revolvió y despertó. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sobresaltaron.

–¿Qué haces despierto?

–¿Estabas soñando conmigo? –Kanon entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción–. No dejabas de decir mi nombre.

–Mentiroso. –Saga se sonrojó al comprobar que, una vez más, había hablado mientras dormía.

Su hermano tenía razón. Era cierto: estaba teniendo un sueño en el que aparecían los dos. A veces, Saga pensaba en qué clase de cosas decía cuando aquella parasomnia hacía aparición durante sus horas de sueño.

–¡Te he oído! –Kanon se indignó ante la acusación.

–Cállate, idiota. –Tras el murmullo, Saga escondió la cabeza entre las sábanas–. No inventes cosas.

–Tsk...

–¡Duérmete!

–Como si pudiera... ¡si no te callas!

Kanon propinó una patada en la pantorrilla de Saga antes de voltear para darle la espalda. El otro no se quejó. Asumía la culpa por haber desvelado el sueño de su gemelo. Debería asumir las consecuencias: Kanon no volvería a dormirse fácilmente.

–Mañana me cuentas lo que soñabas. –Exigió.

Saga se giró y lo abrazó por detrás. Hundió la cabeza entre las escápulas ajenas y la movió de un lado a otro, como si fuese un tornillo encajando en su lugar.

–Si te duermes te lo cuento. –Susurró.

–Entonces cállate.

–Duérmete, imbécil.

–Imbécil tú.

 

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, Saga miró a su hermano. Pasó unos minutos dudando si desvelarle el verdadero contenido de su sueño o inventar alguna historia corta para satisfacer su curiosidad. Kanon actuaba como cada mañana y no daba señales de querer recibir la información que había pedido durante la noche.

–¿Quieres que te lo cuente? –Saga desvió la mirada avergonzado.

–¿El qué? –Kanon se quedó mirando a su hermano con estupefacción. Ante el silencio de Saga, continuó masticando el trozo de tortilla que se había llevado a la boca.

–Nada.

Saga respiró con tranquilidad al comprobar que Kanon no recordaba haber exigido saber lo que soñó. Cogió su plato y su vaso, se levantó y se alejó de la mesa para dejarlos sobre la encimera.

 

De todas formas, no iba a contarle la verdad.

 

 


	2. Somniloquio 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Somniloquio 2.**

 

Bajo un árbol. No era el mejor lugar para quedarse dormido ni la postura más adecuada para descansar. La probabilidad de que las hormigas trepasen por sus piernas y se colasen por el cuello de su camiseta era infinita. Aún así, el Caballero de Géminis no encontró mejor lugar que aquel para procurarse unos minutos de descanso.

Habían terminado de comer después de una mañana de ruta por los alrededores del Santuario. Gracias a que Aioros obtuvo el permiso del Patriarca para realizar una excursión con los Caballeros de Oro, ahora todos disfrutaban pasando un día soleado en el campo.

« Son muy pequeños, no vamos a poder encargarnos de todos. » Saga desconfiaba de las capacidades de ambos para hacerse cargo de una tropa de niños de seis y siete años. Quizás dudaba más de las propias, porque a Sagitario se le daban bien los niños.

 

–¡Chicos! –A la llamada de Aioros, los pequeños se reunieron de manera progresiva entorno a él–. Va, recojamos todo esto. –Sonrió, girando la cabeza para ver a todos–. Volvemos al Santuario.

En la medida que podían, los niños ayudaron al adolescente a retirar los platos, vasos y alimentos que había sobre el mantel que habían usado, mientras Aioros se encargaba de las tareas más difíciles que, por la edad, los otros no podían realizar. Cuando todo estuvo guardado, dobló la tela y miró a su alrededor.

–Aldebarán. –Miró al Caballero de Tauro y señaló a su derecha–. Ve a buscar a Saga.

El niño salió corriendo hacia el árbol bajo el que se encontraba Géminis y se paró en seco delante de él. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado al escucharlo murmurar palabras indistinguibles.

 

–¡Aioros! –Aldebarán volvió adonde se encontraban los demás–. Saga me está diciendo cosas, pero no las entiendo. Creo que está dormido. Dice cosas raras.

–Vamos a ver. –Aioros pidió a los demás que se quedasen jugando un rato más junto a la cesta de la comida y acompañó a Tauro hasta el árbol.

Al llegar junto a Saga, vieron que éste se encontraba en fase de sueño profundo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Enseguida, Aioros comprobó que las afirmaciones de Aldebarán eran ciertas: Saga hablaba en sueños.

El Caballero de Sagitario distinguió algunas palabras y frases sueltas, pero no establecía conexión entre ellas. Aún así, le pareció entender que su compañero de armas estaba soñando que buscaba a alguien.

–¿Quién es Kanon? –Tauro tiró de la camiseta de Aioros para llamar su atención.

–No lo sé. –Sagitario lamentó no poder responder a Aldebarán. Él tampoco sabía a quién llamaba Saga.

–¡Aioros! ¡Se están pegando!

Mu de Aries llegó a toda prisa, seguido por un torpe Caballero de Virgo que intentaba levantarse su característica túnica budista para poder correr más rápido.

–¡Se están pegando!

Dicho esto, Aioros pidió a los tres niños que despertasen a Saga mientras él ponía paz en la disputa que se había desencadenado metros más allá. Ahora sí era urgente volver al Santuario.

 

Observaron atentamente.

Aldebarán posó una mano sobre el hombro de Saga y lo zarandeó con cuidado. Susurró su nombre, diciendo que tenían que volver al Santuario y a cambio recibió como respuesta un escueto: “ahora voy, Kanon.”

Un instante después, el Caballero de Géminis abrió los ojos y se encontró a tres niños que le miraban con curiosidad.

–Volvemos a las Casas. –Anunció Mu.

–Ah... sí, me quedé dormido. –Saga se disculpó mientras se desperezaba. Acto seguido, se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. –¡Eh! ¡Quietos! –El grito que profirió asustó a los tres pequeños, pero enseguida supieron que no iba dirigido a ellos, sino a quienes todavía se peleaban junto a la cesta de comida. Al ver a Aioros en apuros para contener a la jauría de niños que saqueaba los alimentos, se apresuró a llegar para imponer respeto.

 

–Hablaba en sueños. –Explicó Aldebarán a los otros dos. –¿Vosotros sabéis quién es Kanon?

–No sé. –Mu elevó los hombros en actitud de duda.

–Será un amigo que no conocemos. –Propuso Shaka.

 


	3. Somniloquio 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Somniloquio 3.**

 

Se encontraban frente a las puertas que daban acceso a la sala en que el Patriarca solía llevar a cabo las audiencias. Desconocían si aquella vez les ordenaría salir en misión o si se trataba de la simple rutina de exponer información de diversa índole sobre asuntos del Santuario.

Sin más dilación, Deathmask abrió la puerta y accedió a la estancia seguido por Piscis. Avanzaron lentamente, acerándose cada vez más al lugar que ocupaba el Patriarca. Se sorprendieron al no encontrarlo sentado como de costumbre, sino inclinado hacia un lado, con la cabeza reposando sobre un brazo que había apoyado en el posabrazos del asiento. Conforme se aproximaba al trono, Cáncer se preguntó cómo aquel hombre podía descansar de ese modo, aguantando el peso del casco que ocultaba su rostro y su cabeza. Siempre le había parecido un elemento inútil y aparatoso del que, desde luego, él no habría hecho uso. Deathmask era un muchacho que no tenía nada que ocultar.

Al llegar frente a su superior, los dos Caballeros de Oro se dieron cuenta de que aquel se encontraba profundamente dormido.  « Trabaja demasiado y duerme poco » , pensó Piscis. Entonces le oyeron murmurar una sucesión de sonidos y palabras confusas y enredadas.

Creyendo que el Patriarca había despertado y se dirigía a ellos sin querer alzar la voz, el Caballero de Cáncer se aproximó a él para escuchar mejor. Arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño al oír lo que decía y acto seguido volteó la cabeza para mirar a Afrodita.

–No sé qué dice. –Susurró a su compañero–. Algo de Cabo Sunion.

–A lo mejor nos manda ir ahí. –Piscis también se expresó por lo bajo.

–Yo que sé. Me parece que sigue dormido. Pensaba que nos hablaba a nosotros. –Deathmask volvió a mirar a su superior y prestó atención.

–Ah... hmm... –Murmuró el Patriarca–. Kanon... yo...

Piscis se sobresaltó al escuchar los arrullos que emitía el Patriarca y alzó una ceja para corresponder a la expresión de extrañeza que también se había dibujado en el rostro de Deathmask. Haciendo una señal con la mano, Afrodita llamó la atención de su compañero para que volviese junto a él. Una vez Cáncer llegó a su lado, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

–Creo que aquí sobramos. –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el otro mirase al Patriarca desde más lejos–. Volvamos más tarde.

–¿Qué o quién es Kanon?

–Tshhh, calla.

 

Caminaron del modo más sigiloso que les fue posible hasta salir de la sala. Cerraron las puertas con extremo cuidado y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Al cabo de poco, barajaron dos opciones: regresar más tarde o entrar de nuevo, fingiendo que lo hacían por primera vez. Finalmente decidieron aguardar unos minutos frente a la puerta, para no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo. Si el Patriarca despertaba y miraba la hora, notaría su retraso y seguramente les apercibiría por ello.

–Decía cosas muy raras, tío. –Deathmask hizo una mueca con los labios–. Parecía que... joder, como que soñaba algo erótico.

–¿Qué dices, payaso? –Afrodita propinó un codazo a su amigo.

–¿No escuchaste los gemiditos que hacía? –Cáncer no se molestó en aguantar la risa socarrona que se le escapó–. Kanon debe ser alguna novia. Suena a nombre de Cariátide, de Musa inspiradora. Ja.

–¡Gilipollas! –Afrodita gritó por lo bajo–. No faltes al respeto del Patriarca. Cállate y entremos de nuevo.

 

La segunda vez tuvieron más éxito. El Patriarca había despertado de su sueño y les recibió como de costumbre.

–Señor. –Al unísono, Cáncer y Piscis pronunciaron la palabra y en total sincronía se postraron ante su superior.

 


	4. Somniloquio 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Somniloquio 4.**

 

No sabían si podían llamar a aquello “volver a la vida.” Hades había despertado sus almas y otorgó movilidad a sus cuerpos, pero bajo aquel regalo escondía una miserable intención: les convirtió en esclavos de sus propósitos. Traicionar a Atenea no era opción para ellos, pero la obligación de alertar al Santuario les hizo, de modo irremediable, partícipes de la conspiración ideada por el dios del Inframundo.

Hasta el día señalado, permanecieron cautivos en las dependencias habilitadas para albergar a las distintas tropas del ejército de Hades. A los seis les tocó soportar el mandato del despiadado Espectro al que llamaban “ Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad.” Durante el período de adiestramiento, acataron cada una de sus órdenes, comprendieron la misión que les habían impuesto y fingieron a la perfección que anteponían la recuperación de sus propias vidas por encima de los votos sagrados que juraron cumplir para proteger a Atenea.

 

Sin embargo, Radamanthys del Wyvern desconfiaba de cada uno de los ex-Caballeros de Oro que ahora vestían versiones oscuras de sus armaduras. Intuía que tarde o temprano traicionarían a su señor Hades, por lo que mostró satisfacción cuando el dios anunció la cláusula de otorgarles una vida provisional y no una definitiva hasta que cumpliesen su cometido. Los cautivos rendían bien; sin duda eran hombres acostumbrados a vivir bajo condiciones de disciplina y mandato, de modo que no les resultó difícil adaptarse a la dinámica de su ejército. Si los ex-Caballeros de Oro ponían de su parte para ganarse los favores de Hades, él no sería menos.

 

De quien más desconfiaba el Wyvern era de aquel que hablaba en sueños. La tercera noche que entró a la celda que habilitó para Acuario, Capricornio y Géminis, vio cómo uno de ellos murmuraba palabras sueltas carentes de sentido mientras los otros dos dormían. Se acercó a él activando sus habilidades de sigilo y escuchó con pasividad, hasta que algo incrementó su curiosidad.

–Ka... non. –Saga se revolvió en el catre sobre el que descansaba–. Yo... lo siento. No quise... No debí... Kanon.

 

El día decisivo había llegado.

–Géminis.

A la voz de Radamanthys, el aludido detuvo su paso mientras sus compañeros continuaron avanzando por el pasillo tras Valentine de la Harpía. Saga se volvió y esperó descubrir la razón por la que únicamente él había sido llamado.

–Hablas mientras duermes. –El Wyvern posó una mano sobre la hombrera de la armadura oscura y se adelantó a su paso.

–Lo sé. –El Caballero de Oro se mantuvo firme, dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera necesario.

–Te he escuchado varias noches.

Saga permaneció en silencio. Toda su vida había hablado en sueños, y en muy pocas ocasiones supo qué tipo de cosas decía. Algunos le confesaron que nada de lo que salía por su boca tenía sentido, pero solo una persona llegó a decirle que pronunciaba repetidamente el mismo nombre. Precisamente aquel a quien pertenecía.

 

_–¿Estabas soñando conmigo? –Kanon entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción–. No dejabas de decir mi nombre._

_–Mentiroso. –Acusó Saga._

 

–¿Quién es Kanon? –La voz de Radamanthys sonó inquisitoria.

Saga tragó saliva y apretó ligeramente los puños, en un acto que no pasó desapercibido para el Espectro.

–¿Alguien querido?

–En absoluto. –Géminis levantó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

–Mientes. –El Wyvern sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho por haber punzado una de las flaquezas de su adversario y controlar la situación–. Tus gemidos de anoche daban a entender otra cosa.

 

Metros más adelante, dos de los Caballeros que formaban parte de la comitiva que iba tras los pasos de la Harpía, murmuraron entre sí:

–Saga volvió a hablar anoche. –Susurró Acuario.

–Lo oí. –Afirmó Shura.

–No entiendo lo que dice –Camus bajó todavía más la voz y aproximó su cabeza a la de su compañero–, pero todas las noches le escuché pronunciar el mismo nombre.

–Kanon.

–¿Sabes quién es? –Acuario giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas.

–No tengo idea –respondió Capricornio–, pero parece que es alguien importante para él.

 

Continuaron marchando en silencio, esta vez no a practicar ninguna sesión de entrenamiento en el Inframundo, sino a enfrentarse a uno de sus más temidos destinos: el asalto al Santuario.

 


	5. Somniloquio 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Somniloquio 5.**

 

Salieron de casa con tiempo suficiente para ascender por las Doce Casas sin necesidad de correr. A Kanon le gustaba disfrutar del paseo y detenerse en las terrazas que, aprovechando la reconstrucción del Santuario, se habían habilitado a mitad de trayecto entre los templos. Gozaba oteando el paisaje desde puntos distintos y se fijaba en las diferencias que se distinguían conforme el terreno ganaba altitud. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había subido por aquellas escaleras, pero en aquella ocasión era distinto, porque no iba solo, ni con Saga, ni con otro compañero, sino con un niño de cinco años: el futuro portador de la armadura de oro de Géminis.

–Mira, allí abajo se ven los árboles del camino que lleva a Rodorio. –Kanon extendió el brazo izquierdo y señaló–. ¿Los ves? ¿De qué color son sus copas?

–Son verde oscuro. –Respondió la voz infantil.

–Y aquello es el coliseo.

–¡Donde entrenamos! –El niño dio un pequeño salto de alegría–. ¿Iremos luego?

–Esta tarde. –Prometió antes de reanudar el paso–. Ahora vamos al Templo del Patriarca.

–A ver al “Papatriarca.”

 

Al entrar, saludaron al personal empleado en el edificio y accedieron a las dependencias del Patriarca sin necesidad de solicitar audiencia. Desde hacía tiempo, todo el mundo daba por supuesto que Kanon tenía permiso para moverse libremente por aquel templo y acceder al despacho de su superior en horas de trabajo.

 

Dejó que el niño tocase la puerta con los nudillos. El leve martilleo infantil no causó ninguna reacción procedente del otro lado, por lo que el ex-Dragón Marino se tomó la licencia de abrir la puerta con suavidad y asomar la cabeza. Imitándolo, el niño asomó la suya unos centímetros por debajo.

–No hay nadie.

–Sí... –Susurró Kanon–. Mira bien. Allí está. –Señaló la mesa que había cerca de la ventana.

–Ji, ji –Rió el niño, tapándose la boca con una mano.

 

Allí estaba Saga, dormido sobre el escritorio rodeado por los documentos que llevaba días revisando. Poner en orden algunos archivos del Santuario era una tarea que lo dejaba agotado entre semana. Al ver que su gemelo continuaba preso de un profundo sueño, Kanon abrió la puerta por completo y se internó en la estancia, seguido por el aprendiz de Géminis. Con pasos sigilosos, ambos se aproximaron por uno de los laterales de la mesa. Se pararon junto al Patriarca y, justo cuando estaban apunto de prepararse para darle un susto en conjunto, algo llamó la atención de ambos.

–Ahm... –Saga emitió un sonido entre gutural y perezoso que parecía pugnar por escapar de su garganta. Los observadores pensaron que despertaría, pero el otro únicamente movió un poco la cabeza para acomodar la posición y gruñó algo que esta vez sí pudieron entender–. Grr... Kanon... te vas a enterar.

–Está hablando. –Murmuró el niño, que acto seguido miró a su maestro con cara de sorpresa–.

–Sí, pero está dormido... –Aclaró el guardián de Géminis.

–¡Aetos también hablaba dormido! –El pequeño fingió una exclamación en voz baja.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Kanon supo enseguida que Sounio se refería a uno de los compañeros que había tenido en el orfanato en el que Saga y él lo encontraron meses atrás.

–Kanon... –Saga continuó emitiendo palabras sueltas–. Acércate.

–Dice que vayas. –El niño volvió a mirar al mayor, se posicionó tras él y lo empujó desde la baja espalda con la intención de que cumpliese la petición del otro.

–Pero está dormido, no sabe lo que dice. –Kanon se quejó entre susurros.

–Te ha llamado. –Sounio insistió.

A fin de calmar el ansia que se generaba en el pequeño, Kanon se inclinó hasta hallarse a pocos centímetros de la oreja de Saga. Pensó en darle un susto para despertarlo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle al oído un escandaloso “¡despierta!”, Kanon se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás (provocando que el niño también se espantase por efecto rebote) al ver cómo su hermano giraba la cabeza, abría los ojos, se incorporaba ligeramente, le agarraba de las quijadas y lo besaba.

–¡Estaba despierto todo el tiempo! –El Patriarca alzó las cejas y sonrió con amplitud–. ¡Hoy te he asustado yo!

 

La risa que escapó de la garganta de Saga retumbó en el cerebro de Kanon durante el resto del día. El Caballero de Géminis había pretendido asustar a su gemelo del mismo modo en que lo hacía a veces en la infancia: despertándolo con un grito cada vez que hablaba en sueños. Sin embargo, ese día, Kanon tuvo que aguantar burlas por partida doble: las de su hermano y las de Sounio, por el susto que se había llevado y por el beso que Saga le había robado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somniloquio 5 se enmarca en el contexto de mis dos otros fics: Situaciones y Sounio.


End file.
